


Family

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Parenthood, Protectiveness, Romance, Shovel Talk, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Inspired by the feelings that have grown between them and the distance that separates them, Lee and Gaara work to come together from two fragmented lives and build a new family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Early this spring what is now the first chapter of this story suddenly came to me, then rapidly expanded into a few other, much later pieces. I wrestled with whether it would be a one-shot in a series of connected stories or the first chapter of a work to introduce the beginning of their larger story. Obviously I settled on the latter - so welcome to the beginning of their family's story, built on the foundation of their romance.

Lee hummed and stretched, feeling pleasantly well-rested and ready to attack the day with proper youthful vigour!

It had been some time since he felt he had slept so well, in fact. He frowned a bit as he opened his eyes and startled at the amount of sunlight slanting through the curtained window. It was not a _lot_ , but it was definitely after dawn.

. . .and the apartment was silent.

Lee leapt out of bed, tangled in the blankets enough that he stumbled and it took him a moment to free himself, though he managed to do it without crashing about. It was only after he was loose he realised he had been alone in bed, when the last time he remembered he had been sharing it with his lover.

Lee headed out of his bedroom on light feet, finding Metal’s crib empty but before he could become worried. . .

He stilled, biting his lip to try and keep his emotions quietly inside. Gaara was slumped in the armchair, feet tucked up, with tiny Metal lying against his chest. Lee blinked rapidly as tears welled up in his eyes. Metal stirred, with a very soft, sleepy, baby sound, and Gaara crooned, stroking his back lightly as he went still again with a contented murmur.

“You did not have to get up with him.” Lee said quietly, moving closer. “You should not have, I can-”

Gaara looked up at him, hair mussed and eyes almost soft, a gentle smile curving his lips, and Lee felt as though he had taken a kunai to the heart, though it somehow didn’t _hurt_.

“I barely sleep as it is, Lee, you know that.” Gaara said, shaking his head, smile tinting with amusement. “I do not mind.” He patted Metal’s back again, shifting Lee’s son up a little closer and crooning again to keep him quiet. “It is . . . nice to be needed, to be able to help, when I am awake already and cannot sleep in any case.”

Lee closed the rest of the distance between them, unable to hold himself back, and bent, cupping Gaara’s face and kissing him. It wasn’t a hard kiss, but it was firm and solid as Lee poured what he was feeling into it as best he could.

Gaara looked a little stunned when Lee began to pull away.

“I love you.” Lee said fiercely, still cupping Gaara’s face, and rested their brows together, faintly feeling the scar of the kanji against his own brow. “I love you _so much_.”

Gaara’s tongue peeked out, not quite licking his lips but close. “Lee. . . I love you too.” he said softly, and his eyes softened again. “Both of you.” he added, and Lee’s heart could have exploded in his chest as he hurriedly straightened, stifling himself from making a noise, and Gaara rocked Metal in his arms soothingly.

Even Metal’s mother hadn’t-

Lee pushed that thought away. Metal’s mother had only stayed for a couple of days after bringing Metal to him, and had certainly seemed to want as little to do with either Lee or their - _his_ \- son as possible. He supposed he couldn’t _really_ blame her, as she had already intended to leave him behind when she came and probably hadn’t wanted to form any attachment, but Lee’s heart couldn’t help but hold a small bit of hurt and betrayal for that abandonment. More of it on Metal’s behalf than for himself.

And how could one _not_ get attached to-

Gaara reached up with one hand and tugged at Lee’s shoulder, bringing him back down and pulling him from his thoughts. Gaara kissed him gently, then uncurled from the chair and rose, still holding Metal close, almost moving straight into Lee’s arms. Lee half-tentatively wrapped them around Gaara and Metal both, and tensed when Gaara shifted. Rather than pull away, however, he only moved so that Metal was cradled snugly between them, then leaned his head on Lee’s shoulder.

Gaara was so small in Lee’s arms, short and slight, but he was tough - slim, yes, but his frame was compact and solidly built. He felt stronger than steel even as he leaned almost docilely into Lee’s embrace, pliant and warm. Lee squeezed them both tight, careful not to do so hard enough to hurt either, particularly Metal.

The snug pressure was still enough to make Metal stir, fussing quietly and opening his dark eyes. Lee shifted, opening his mouth, but Gaara moved as well, bouncing the baby gently and then bringing him up higher.

“There there.” Gaara murmured in a gentle tone, kissing Metal’s brow and nuzzling his lips against Metal’s soft skin. “Shh. . . I’m here.” He continued whispering soothing nonsense, and Lee had rarely seen Metal wake so peacefully.

He sank down into the armchair, enthralled by the way Gaara and Metal interacted.

“Here, go to your Daddy.” Gaara said, and Lee startled even as he automatically reached up to accept his son, bringing Metal to his chest to support him, grinning at his son in a probably rather silly expression. Gaara smiled at Lee, brushing his fingers over Metal’s thick and slightly unruly hair.

“Thank you.” Lee said, swallowing thickly. “For looking after Metal, and for. . .”

Gaara tipped his head to one side. “I meant it. I love you, and I love Metal.” He smiled slightly. “I enjoy looking after him. I wish. . .” He trailed off, the smile not quite souring but now a tinge . . . bittersweet.

“What?” Lee asked, rocking Metal absently as he rubbed his face against Lee’s shoulder, his unintelligible mumbles stifled there. He would be needing fed soon, Lee thought absently. “What is it? If there is anything I can do or give for you, Gaara, you must know I would-” he stopped as Gaara held up a hand, quelling him.

“I wish I could always help you with him.” Gaara said with a soft sigh. “That I could be here to help you raise him and,” his cheeks tinted slightly pink, “just be here with you. Unfortunately,” the rosy tinge began to fade and the warm look in his eyes cooled as they shifted, seeming more distant again, “I cannot. I cannot even be here at all.”

“Of course not!” Lee said quickly. He understood _exactly_ why, and it honestly made his heart soar even to hear that Gaara _would_ do such things if he were able. “You are-” he broke off as Gaara flinched.

Oh.

Lee opened his mouth, then closed it, wondering if he was. . .

 _Oh_.

Lee licked his lips, then braced himself - he’d never been afraid enough to back down from any kind of challenge and he hardly intended to start now. “We could.” he said, his voice a little rough and unsteady.

“What?” Gaara asked, not fully focused on him any more, looking towards the small kitchenette as Metal stirred and began to whine.

“We could . . . come to you. Come with you. When you leave to return to your duties.” Lee said awkwardly. Gaara’s eyes snapped back to him. “If you truly want us, I mean. . . I am only another ninja,” he ducked his head, “and with Metal to look after all on my own I am less useful to our esteemed Hokage already. I could. . . I could come to Suna?”

“You-” Gaara said, then fell silent. “I- _Konoha_. You would- You would want that?”

“I love you.” Lee said simply. “And,” he glanced down at his son, growing fussier but still more content than he had been most mornings of his young life, “I think it would be good for Metal. I have been doing my best Gaara, but I do not think I. . .” He looked away, eyes wet again, this time with not-so-happy tears.

A soft brush to his cheek made him look up again. “You are a very good Daddy to Metal.” Gaara said reassuringly. “He seems like a happy baby and everyone knows how much you love him. Raising a child by yourself is not how it is supposed to be and you never planned for this. It is no wonder it has been hard for you on your own.”

Lee’s throat felt tight and he nodded stiffly.

“I really do wish I could keep him. You. Both of you.” Gaara said, stroking Lee’s cheek. “Do you mean it? Would you really be _happy_ coming back to Suna with me?” he asked, his eyes showing that he maybe didn’t believe it at all.

That really only set Lee’s mind further. “I would be happy to be with _you_.” he said, and looked down at Metal. “If you truly want us, then. . .” he trailed off. Leaving Konoha would be hard, but it would be easier thinking that it would be better for Metal. And - Lee glanced up at Gaara - it may not have been long, but he really did love Gaara and being _with_ him would be. . .

Gaara made an abortive move towards Metal before lowering his hands, nodding, a yearning sort of expression on his face. Lee looked down at his son, then offered him back to Gaara.

The expression melted into a warm smile and Lee left him rocking Metal to go warm some formula for Metal’s breakfast. He watched Metal fuss quietly in Gaara’s arms, and Gaara patiently soothe him. It looked, Lee thought, like . . . family.

No, leaving Konoha might be hard, but for that?

Lee swallowed thickly. After settling the bottle for Metal, who grabbed on tightly and started suckling, making little contented gurgling sounds, Lee couldn’t resist hugging Gaara tightly again. He settled into the embrace easily, leaning against Lee’s side as he supported Metal a little more upright so he could swallow easily.

“I have never really had a family,” Lee said quietly, his throat tight, “before Metal.” Gaara looked up at him, and he continued. “Leaving Konoha will be hard; it is my home. But. . .” He swallowed. “For my family. . .” he said tentatively.

Gaara’s eyes were sharp. Lee bit his lip. Gaara shifted enough to free one arm, then reached up to Lee’s face. He leaned into the touch without meaning to, and Gaara’s fingers slid into his hair as Gaara stretched up to kiss him, Metal cradled between them.

“I would be honoured to be part of your family.” Gaara said softly, his voice warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this beginning! Chapter two is in progress and nearly complete, and I hope to put it up sometime amidst the slew of my December deadlines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we're back! December wound up being even busier with writing than originally envisioned, and I have spent most of this year so far in and out of the hospital and recovering from surgery and . . . other things. I am delighted to be getting back to writing proper a little more at last!

“Lee. . . You’re really sure this is best . . . for both of you?” Tenten nodded meaningfully at the crib where his son was napping.

Lee paused, looking up with his hands full of baby clothes. Tenten’s words had been a little harsh, perhaps, but her face was concerned, and her eyes slightly damp.

Lee dropped the clothes and moved to his friend’s side, wrapping her in a hug. She didn’t even pretend she was going to threaten him with a kunai, just wrapped her arms around him in return, squeezing hard. Lee took a breath.

“I do think it is best.” Lee said honestly, sniffing a little. “It,” he pulled back, meeting Tenten’s eyes, “isn’t . . . _just_ because of Gaara.” he added awkwardly.

Tenten remained silent, watching him.

“I do wish to. . . To pursue things with Gaara,” Lee blushed, “but it isn’t only that - it is. . . Metal. . . There is only so much I can do to fulfil my duties and look after him, and Gai-sensei and all of my friends have been helping,” he hugged her tight in gratitude; there was no way he could have gotten through the first few months of Metal’s life without all of them, and even Tsunade-sama herself, “but. . .”

“You’re worried about him.” Tenten said gently, one hand resting on Lee’s shoulder even as she pulled away.

Lee sat down, rubbing his face with both hands. “How can I be a good father to Metal when I. . . How can I be a good ninja for Konoha when I. . .” He gestured helplessly, looking up at Tenten, caught between those two duties.

She patted his shoulder, stepping closer again. “Lee, you _are_ a good dad for Metal, and you’re a great ninja.” She smiled at him. “You’re trying to do . . . probably at least two full-time things at once, by yourself.” Her smile twisted. “. . .that’s why you want to leave.” she said, not quite a question.

Lee swallowed. “It is. . . Part of the reason. It is not that I _wish_ to leave! I love Konoha and I- I belong here, I do! But. . .”

“But you want to do what you think is best for your son,” Tenten said gently, and Lee sniffed again, “and you have had feelings for Gaara for a while.” Lee blinked up at her. “Lee, sweetie, you’re really, _really_ not hard to read.” Tenten said, lips quirking. “This isn’t new for you, with him, not really.”

Lee flushed, and ducked his head as she patted his hair lightly. “That is not- _My_ feelings are not. . .”

“Your feelings are a perfectly valid reason to make decisions,” Tenten scolded, pinching his ear, “and you aren’t a fool. If you think this will be best, for both of you, I support you, okay?” Lee smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sniffed above him, but he could see her smiling back and feel her leaning into his hug. “He’d better be good to you both, though.” she said firmly, one hand petting his hair and down his neck.

Lee laughed a little. “He has been, Tenten.” he said honestly, smiling fondly. Tenten made a thoughtful sound, but didn’t say anything further, only standing with him there for a while longer as Lee leaned a little against her in return.

When Lee pulled away at last Tenten gave him a final pat on the shoulder and then moved over to Metal’s crib, tickling his belly with her fingertips, making him laugh and squirm. Lee grinned. She looked up suddenly and smiled back at him.

“So, how can I help you get ready?” Tenten asked, leaning on the side of the crib.

Lee sniffed, his grin widening and his heart throbbing with affection for his teammate and dear friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tenten left, Lee’s belongings mostly packed up - the majority of it was actually things for Metal; Lee’s life had always been a bit . . . sparse - she hesitated on the street, then turned directly for diplomatic quarters.

Although she was thinking about sending-off presents for Lee. Honestly, it was a bit sad how little Lee owned that was just _for Lee_ , other than training equipment. Not, she supposed, that she had much room to talk, most of her possessions were weaponry and sealing scrolls or the tools to maintain and create them.

Though it wasn’t exactly supposed to be common knowledge, Tenten knew exactly where the Kazekage was staying. It might be possible to keep a secret in a ninja village but . . . it was difficult, and something like which apartment was given over to the Kazekage and his family had _not_ been worth it. Probably every jounin and half the chuunin in Konoha knew, and most of the genin who were still running D-rank missions around the village, if they paid attention.

Tenten straightened her clothes with a last neat tug and knocked on the door. It was opened after only a moment, revealing Temari on the other side. She looked Tenten up and down archly.

Tenten drew herself up even further, eyes narrowing.

“What do _you_ want?” Temari asked, smirking.

“ _I_ want to talk to your brother.” Tenten snapped back, and Temari rolled her eyes, but stepped aside and gestured Tenten inside without protest or further question.

“Go right ahead. He’s in the study.” Temari pointed the way, and Tenten dipped her head briefly and thanked Temari, though walking past her made Tenten’s hackles rise nervously. She remembered too well being battered and nearly broken in half by the other woman in her first attempt at the Chuunin exams - and it would have been worse if not for Lee’s intervention after she’d lost, she knew, though her memories of him catching her were hazy with pain and the beginnings of unconsciousness.

Tenten paused in the doorway. Gaara was sitting behind a small desk, its tidy surface holding little more than brushes and ink, a flowering plant in a pale teal glazed pot, and several scrolls. She stepped inside, certain he was aware of her presence even if he hadn’t yet looked at her. He raised his head as she approached.

“Gaara-sama.” Tenten greeted politely, bowing her head. “I wished to speak with you, if you have a moment?”

Gaara looked up at her blankly, then gave a slight incline of his head. “If you wish.” He gestured towards the chair on the other side of the desk, but Tenten shook her head.

“I know you invited Lee to move to Suna with you.” Tenten said flatly, and heard a tiny sound from the doorway but didn’t look. Gaara didn’t react. “That you asked him to accompany you when you leave.”

“I didn’t ask.” Gaara said simply, and Tenten glared at him. “I would not have asked him to leave his . . . family.” Tenten’s glare softened despite herself. “I . . . expressed that I wished there was a way I could remain with him, and,” a tiny hint of colour touched his cheeks, and Tenten marvelled at the very idea of _Sabaku no Gaara blushing_ , “with Metal. _Lee_ suggested it was possible he could instead come with me, if I truly wished to keep them with me. I cannot and could not deny that I do.”

Tenten pursed her lips. “Hm.” she acknowledged. “Lee is _my_ family,” she said, fighting not to show the tightness it put in her throat to say it, “and I believe that he offered to move with you, and I even think it might do him good.”

Gaara smiled slightly, head tipping down a bit.

Tenten took a breath. “I want to tell you something, though.” she said fiercely, meeting Gaara’s eyes squarely. “You may be a Kage, and you might have that psycho murderous demon trapped in your head, and blah blah blah,” she waved a hand dismissively, hearing another little stifled sound from the doorway and summarily ignoring it, “but if you hurt my- my _brother’s_ big, sweet heart _at all_ I will riddle you with small but very meaningful holes _don’t think I won’t_.” She narrowed her eyes.

Gaara leaned back a bit in his chair, staring at her. Tenten nodded once, firmly.

“Thank you for your time, Kazekage-sama.” Tenten said politely, giving him a small, sharp smile. “I’m sure I’ll see you again at your departure, if not before then. Good day.”

She turned, meeting Temari’s and then Kankurou’s eyes without flinching, and made her way out past them in the doorway with quick, confident steps. She’d meant every word and while she didn’t _think_ Gaara would hurt Lee, and certainly not that he had set out to do so . . . well, Lee _was_ like her brother, and _someone_ had to look out for the silly boy and his all too big and welcoming heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Temari eyed the door the girl had just all but stomped out of their temporary quarters and then turned to face Gaara, who still looked faintly confused, sitting behind his desk.

“Well. . .” Temari paused, not quite able to fight down a smile at the thought of Tenten’s fierce, narrow-eyed face and firm words. “You know, I actually kind of like her.” she admitted wryly. She’d not been impressed with Tenten at their first meeting, but. . .

“Women are _insane_.” Kankurou said with feeling, and Temari tilted her head to look at him over her shoulder, grinning wickedly.

He flinched, and Temari laughed, her head tipping back with it.

“Tenten . . . does not wish Lee to leave?” Gaara asked, and Temari turned to look at her other brother. He looked uncertain. She sighed.

“I think she doesn’t _want_ him to leave, because they’re,” Temari hesitated, but Gaara had already implied it and Tenten claimed it fully, “family and she’ll miss him, but she’s not trying to stop him.” she guessed, moving into the study. Gaara frowned. “It isn’t that she doesn’t want him to leave _with you_ , either.” she assured her baby brother more gently, smiling. “She’s just . . . being protective.”

“Would you do that for us?” Kankurou asked behind her, suddenly.

“For you? I’d wish a girl luck in breaking you.” Temari tossed back playfully without a pause, arching a brow. “And you’d have to be mental to think that crazy boy would hurt Gaara if he says he wants to be with him. That kid of his aside.” She didn’t know exactly where the baby’s mother was, or who, but . . . well, Temari wasn’t going to press things by asking. She was clearly nowhere around, from what Temari had seen and heard - and more, there was no sign of her.

Rock Lee wasn’t the sort to allow her to be forgotten if she had been lost in a mission - or, Temari supposed, in birthing the kid - even if it _hadn’t_ been so recent, so Temari wondered if she had simply never been part of the picture properly at all.

“You really love him, don’t you?” Temari asked softly, reaching out half-tentatively to brush Gaara’s hair with her fingertips.

Gaara smiled, small but real, his pale eyes warming, and leaned closer to her touch. “I. . . I want them to be part of our family. I truly do, Temari.”

Temari smiled, mentally resigning herself to a lack of quiet mornings, with _Rock Lee_ and an infant around, and bent to kiss her baby brother’s brow over the kanji tattooed there. “Then we’ll make them welcome when they come with us.” she promised fondly, glancing warningly at Kankurou before he could make a flippant comment.

He shot her a wounded look in return, but Temari ignored it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is not even begun, so I have no prospective timeframe to offer. This story will probably be about 5 chapters total, however. (That won't be the end of Gaara and Lee's little family saga, however; this is only the first story. 🖤)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or discuss family feelings with me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SerenaMarceaux)!


End file.
